An all new Evil
by Wendy Atticus
Summary: Something evil has emerged from the darkness, it seems to want to know more about Chaos Energy... and how to become... living...
1. Default Chapter

Ever thought that, Shadow and Bio-lizard, created on Ark. Then what did Gerald create in the prison?

Disclaimer: If I owned Sonic then He would be too fat headed to know left from right. So I don't own him.

There had been many defeats of Eggman, his latest plan had failed terribly and no one has heard from him since, but something weird has been going on, a few missing people, that strange feeling of being watched. Something wasn't quite right in Station Square...

Sonic is staying in a hotel, they offer him a free room to thank him for saving the world from Eggman so many times. Amy lives in an apartment building at the top floor, her doors and windows are closed securely for that strange being watched feeling is really annoying. Tails lives in his small house near Mystic Ruins, he has that many machines and inventions lying around no one would be able to sneak in without waking the fox.

Knuckles isn't bother by it at all, he naturally just goes about his days watching the master emerald, even though sometimes its boring watching it all the time he never knows when Eggman will try to steal it, or a certain bat. Rouge on the other hand lives near her club in Night Babylon, she has a little place pretty close by, it is small but cosy, she always has the doors locked securely because she is a government agent and you never know who could be after you. Shadow is a loner, he never sleeps, eats or drinks, his body doesn't need it, he keeps to himself more and more and nothing seems to be bothering the hedgehog. Sometimes he wonders if he is the real Shadow... after that Metal hedgehog made more than a million copies of him, he's been unsure...

Cream lives peacefully with her mother and chao, they haven't been bothered at all because they aren't being watched, and if they are they haven't noticed...

Eggman isn't sleeping this night... He's not plotting either, he is bound tightly by chains and sitting on a cold concrete floor, there is something out there... so much worse than Eggman...

A dark figure moves in the darkness, the evil genius lifts his head and yawns, he looks around the room groggily, seeming bored he just glares at the dark figure. The creature in the darkness walks up to the doctor, roughly grabbing the neck of his suit. "What do you know about Chaos Energy?" It's cold voice demands.

Eggman shrugs, not seeming to know how deadly this thing is, "I never studied it, it seems only the hedgehog and other creatures like himself can harness its energy. So I never bothered."

The thing turned on its heels, its feet tapping impatiently on the floor below it, "What do you know about... Bringing something to life?" The voice asked.

"I don't know what you're after but I have never made anything living." The round man rubs his nose with a bit of difficulty.

"What about those Shadow Clones?" The creatures head turns and looks at the man over his shoulder.

Eggman chuckles, "Those aren't my creations, they are that of Metal Sonic, but they are not clones, they are metal inside. They were just built like Shadow to maybe give the advantage."

"What about Metal Sonic? Is he not living?"

"No, he is merely a robot with the intelligence of his master. I implanted AI to make him smarter and a system to take data to make him stronger and smarter, although he betrayed me and my plans, I would have scraped him if he came back." The madman growls with anger dripping from his words.

"Do you know anything about how Shadow was created?" The voice asks sternly.

Eggman yawns and shakes his head, "I don't care, I only make robots, after all, they are better to humans in most ways... My grand father was the mad man that created Shadow."

"And you know nothing of his research?"

The evil doctor growls, "I never knew anything about him! And I never want to be like him! He wanted to destroy all of us!"

"He knew a lot about harnessing the chaos energy... but he's dead now and no one else knows anything about it... You are the only blood relative."

"Why is this so important? If you want information about my grand father's research you should hack into GUN, they have all the details."

"Do you know anyone who can create life?" The figure stepping around the room now, stopping at the walls and then walking again.

"No one," Eggman answers simply, "No one can create life."

"Dr. Gerald Robotnik did. He created the bio-lizard and Shadow, and maybe more but they were failures." The creature stops in front of the door, the only way he knows its the door is because there is a faint glow.

Eggman chuckled, "Yes but Shadow has his faults too and Bio-lizard is nothing but dust now."

"Did Gerald keep records of what he created?"

"I'm bored with this," The doctor yawns again, "Gerald only recorded things about project Shadow, and the biolizard was somehow in a news paper clipping, nothing about other experiments was told."

"I see... So I guess I'll have to go to this Ark to see what he worked on in his final days."

"Who are you?" Eggman asks as he barely sees the creature leaving.

The figure snickers evilly, the door sliding open to reveal distinct features with the glowing light outside, It looks seemed to be similar to a hedgehog but much more devilish. It's quills are extremely longs and black, reaching far down its back and the very tip almost touching its long dark cape. It's eyes are a strangely enough a brown colour, its muzzle slightly tanned. It's arms are long and its hands are pointed with vicious looking claws on each finger, it's stomach has a brown circle and on his feet are two very fine looking boots. It whips around and walks briskly out of the door, "I don't have a name but you can call me Death. After all, it's fitting, if I'm not satisfied." The door shuts with a loud bang, seeming to echo of the concrete walls of the building.

The bald man narrows his eyes, "There's something weird about that hedgehog..." He sighs and manages to pull a hand free, pulling a communicator out of his pocket, "Send 500 fighter robots to my location." He said sternly in his world domination voice.

"Voice confirmed, location confirmed, sending robots to assist Dr. Eggman," It pauses for a moment_ "Anything else doctor?"_ The computer voice asks.

It pauses for a moment The computer voice asks. 

"No that's all, but if I don't return to base within the next 2 hours I want you to send the whole fleet."

"Confirmed."

In Outer Space... the demon like hedgehog is heading to the Ark, it flies through space with no troubles at all and reaches the Ark easily, its feet clanking on the metal of the huge ship. It came to the air lock and easily passes through, now inside the ark with real air and fake gravity, the creature that named itself Death walks along one of the many hallways. It's heavy feet hit the floor hard, the noise echoes through-out the place, this hedgehog that looks so real, is just that of metal. It has no need to breathe and feels nothing but cold. As he walks down the halls it's eyes scan the surroundings for any signs of life.

There are a few... decaying bodies, must have been left here from when GUN raided the place, there were no signs of life left in the entire place as far as his system could tell, so he went straight to the experimental areas. But as he arrived he knew straight away that nothing was there, the floors had been cleaned, file cabinets are toppled over with all the paper and files gone out of them. Everything was blank, not a piece of evidence left behind.

But the robot did spot something, he walks over to examine it, picking it up with his hands he notices it is a video camera, Death presses the button to find the battery is flat. He growls with slight annoyance, but before throwing a fit he pokes his finger into the battery compartment and recharges the battery with his own energy. The screen flickers and then clearly shows the face of a blonde girl, the screen fuzzes slightly, probably from being old.

"Hi --- name is --Maria. ---" Her mouth movements are clear but the sound is terrible, the camera turns and there is an elderly looking man with a beard. "This ---- Grandad---- Working on some--ing important." He is leaning over a desk and writing on some paper, he looks up and the girl and smiles slightly, then gets back to writing. Death grunts, this is boring the robot, he impatiently watches more though.

"Peter ---- he's going home soon, ---- all miss him -----" The camera shows a young looking man with his long orange-blonde hair tied back, he's dressed like a lot of the other people, in white laboratory coats and long trousers. "Ma--- what are --- doing?" a male voice asks.

Death grins, the screen turns and there is Shadow, his black and red features are clear to see and his evil eyes seem to be gentle when looking at the young girl. "I'm --cording so I'll ------ remember every---." The female said happily.

The screen then fuzz's terribly and nothing else was visible. After a few minutes of nothing the hedgehog almost switches it off but something came to the screen again. It first was the floor and then it turned up to a female scientist, "We're under attack! I don't know if anyone else is left! Please! Someone see if Maria is okay!" The female yells, "They already caught Gerald!" another voice shouts, "But if Maria is hurt then Gerald will--!" The female was interrupted by gun shots and the camera was thrown into what looked to be a tin.

Death grins, "Create me, you mean?" he snickers evilly, switching the camera off and dropping it on the floor, it broke easily. He continues searching the place, he only comes across some works that weren't taken for some reason but were partially burnt. His eyes skimmed over the papers and he seemed most interested, they had something to do with creating something... but what? It was clearly not Shadow, and definitely not the bio-lizard, not himself either... then who?


	2. Got A Plan?

Disclaimer: Death is sort of mine, I made him up on the spot cause I needed an evil dude. Sonic and his friends, enemies, whatever, belong to Sega.

The demon like hedgehog crunches the paper up in his hands and tosses it to the side, "I am bored with this." he says firmly, looking around once more, "If Gerald created something else here it's long gone." he then leaves through the way he came. He got into outer space and flies quickly back to wherever he came from.

Shortly after, back at the Demon Hedgehogs base... Death bursts through the metal doors and it echoes off the walls, he quickly marches up to a computer, "Access existing data for Dr. Gerald Robotnik." He says sternly to the computer.

"Accessing... Accessing... FAILED!" The screen flashes red repeatedly.

Death sneers at the machine, "Search for Project Shadow." He says, holding in his anger as well as he could.

"Accessing... Accessing... FAILED!" The computer does the same thing again.

Death roars loudly, he punches the computer, making it explode and blow smoke all through-out the room. "I'd better hurt that egg head... Might make me feel better..." The dark hedgehog brushes his hands together and briskly walks to the holding rooms. The door opens automatically and the hedgehog walks in, "Doctor Eggman... What else did your Grand father create?" Death asks angrily.

"I wouldn't know." The round man answers, his back to the hedgehog.

"Why you!" The enraged hedgehog stomps up to the man and grabs his shoulder, turning him around he pulls his fist back to punch him but stops.

The face is clearly fake with a huge grin and there is something in the fake mans hands, numbers on the screen are decreasing rapidly. Eggman's voice sounds from the machines 'mouth', "Hahaha! Think you could get away with capturing the great Doctor Eggman? Prepare to die!" Eggman's voice laughs loudly and it echoes around the room.

Death drops the robot "What!", the bomb reaches its bottom numbers and beeps 7 times very quickly before exploding. The explosion is huge and blows up the hidden evil hedgehogs base and everything around it, leaving nothing but rubble behind.

The wind blows fiercely over the area, smoke pouring out of the blown up base. A ship up in the air with the round man sitting comfortably in a cushioned seat, drinking a cup of some colourful bubbly drink; a wide grin stretches across his face. "Report damage status." He says firmly to the computer.

"Area completely annulated, no signs of life show." The robotic voice of the computer answers immediately.

"What of the stolen computer data?" The genius strokes his orange moustache with glee.

"Data contains information about Dr. Gerald Robotnik and his creations: Bio-lizard and project Shadow." says the same mono tone voice.

The evil rounded man laughs loudly, "He thinks he can find out anything by checking an old rust bucket and stealing some data? What a nuisance, not worth my trouble." He laughs loudly again and takes a sip from his glass, "Send some robots down, see if there is anything left."

"Confirmed."

Down in the mess of broken walls, ceiling and contraptions, a robot form emerges. Wires spark and pieces are torn out of its fleshy appearance, Death shakes his head, a few shards of his fake quills fall from it. The robot beeps a few times and then rays of light pour out of the holes in its body, it glows for a short time and when the light fades; the demon like hedgehog looks just like he did before. Its devilish grin re-appearing on his muzzle, staring up to the huge ship in the sky with robots flying out of it.

"Looks like some training practice," Death says, mildly amusing himself with the thought of tearing these robots to pieces.

As the robots are getting closer he felt bored and started counting them as they got closer. "Only one hundred and seventeen? You are slacking, or holding back..." Death grins widely, dusting his clawed hands together, waiting for the first robot to land.

"Dr. Eggman, robots 279 and 83 are out of commission." The computer reports.

"What? How?" The man demands, but instead of waiting for an answer he flicks the monitor to a camera, he sees his robots heading down and... "How can he still be alive? There was enough explosives in that to total my entire fleet!"

"Shall I send down more robots sir?" The voice from the speaker asks.

"No, call back any of the ones that can make it, we shall head back to base and plan our next attack... but we might need help with this one..." Eggman mutters, the computer beeps as it takes the command and turns away from the area.

Down below, Death is having himself a joyful time... as joyful as it can be for a crazy robot. He reaches forward and tears through the 'skull' of a robot, ripping out its wires and chips, causing it to fall to the ground motionless. The hedgehog whips around quickly and kicks another robot, smashing it into pieces easily.

"This is way too easy." The evil robot murmurs as it beats more robots with ease, some fly away or retreat from the area. Death standing alone now, laughs evilly, "I will find a way! And when I become living; I will kill you all!" his evil voice echoes through-out the now empty battle field.

In Eggman's battle ship, the large man strokes his moustache, "What would provoke my grand father to do such a terrible thing?" he murmurs after reading over the data that was stolen.

Remembering the video of Gerald's last moments... _How did it get to Ark?_ Eggman hit a hand into his fist, "He must have thought when Ark was attacked that Shadow and Maria were killed and probably some other things important to him destroyed, therefore having nothing left he wants to destroy the world and creates that abomination!" But the doctor stops for a moment and strokes his moustache yet again, "But why did he make it a robot? Why not like Shadow?..."

"Sources show that Gerald was very unsure of all his work and even very wary of when he brang Shadow into existence." says his computer from data it had been collecting.

"Guilt? Regret? He wasn't sure so he made it incomplete... A robot." Eggman mutters and swivels in his chair, "Well whatever this thing is we need to destroy it, calculate the amount of damage that needs to be done to penetrate its skin."

"Calculating... Computer analysis shows it can't be destroyed by explosives as it regenerates."

"It cannot regenerate from nothing. What if the whole body is destroyed?" The doctor asks his computer.

"Explosive power that strong would result in massive damage to the world. Resources show that there is supposed to be a weakness but no one knows it." The computer reports yet another difficult answer.

"What data shows this?" Eggman snaps, "I know I looked over the data we stole and it did not say that."

"The computer data we took seems to update itself when the enemy learns something new, there are remnants of information that was left on Ark. It seems to show that there was another creature created, maybe in secret as it was not done by Gerald."

"Maybe this creation... it is his weakness?" The evil man ponders, "Well as for now we need to make a plan to destroy it before it destroys me! Would it be possible to build a robot to penetrate this things skin?"

"No, it's quills are strongly made and its claws are some bionic material that tears through anything."

"Bring up statistics on this creature."

"Accessing... Statistics show the creature holds strong battle techniques and strong knowledge of technology, fortunately the creature is not as fast as Sonic the Hedgehog or Shadow the hedgehog, data recommends putting Sonic Team against it."

"Bah, Sonic would never believe me! What would I say? That a dangerous black hedgehog came from no where and is trying to destroy us all!" Eggman yells and rubs his head in frustration.

And... "Sonic you must believe me! There is a killer hedgehog that wants to destroy everything!" The large man yells.

"Yeah right Eggman, like we can't see right through all your schemes by now!" Says the blue hedgehog known as Sonic.

"I knew this was a waste of time! Fine! See if you come running to me when you need the gadgets to beat this thing!" Eggman shouts angrily and stomps away.

"Yeah you would have the gadgets to kill it if you created this 'evil hedgehog!' Ha! See you round egg head." Sonic laughs and races off.

As the large man climbs back into his ship, he ponders, "If Sonic won't come to fight the robot, I shall bring the battle to him! Muhahaha!" He laughs manically, "Computer, report position of the enemy hedgehog known as Death."

"Location confirmed, the enemy is located over the south sea and heading towards the beach."

"He's going over the water!" Eggman yells in shock.

"Affirmative, jet packs located in the creatures legs allow it to travel over a great mass of land or water, fuel is unknown, probably unlimited somehow. Speeds show it is half Sonic's speed, just enough to stay in the air."

"Can it be harmed by water?"

"No, it's protective surface stops any water from damaging its insides or robotic limbs. Even if water got in it would not harm it at all."

"I see..."


End file.
